doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cauliflower Power
Cauliflower Power is the fourth episode of the first season of The Doodlebops (series). Characters *Deedee Doodle *Rooney Doodle *Moe Doodle *Mudge *Penguin (debut) *Mr. Moosehead *Mazz *Skaters at the skate park *Bus Driver Bob *People watching the concert *Jumping Judy (debut, only seen in the "Let's Jump" song) Summary The Doodlebops were very hungry for a snack, and when Moe opened the fridge, he found cauliflower to share with Deedee and Rooney. The latter does not want to try eating cauliflower because he does not like it. Catch is, he has never even tried it. Mazz comes in and Deedee and Moe sing "Cauliflower". Rooney refuses to eat cauliflower and decided to go outside. Outside, Rooney tries to skateboard and seems to enjoy it. Then, Bus Driver Bob picks them up and Rooney does not want to leave. On their way to the concert, Deedee handed Rooney a "cauliflower milkshake", but Rooney declined and Moe takes it and drinks it. Bus Driver Bob takes the Doodlebops to the "cauliflower forest", but Rooney tells Bob that "everyone was trying to make him eat cauliflower", but Bob says, "They were just trying to do you a favor". Rooney thinks that trying new things is fun. When the Doodlebops arrive at the venue, Moe comes out of the bus as the "Cauliflower Emperor", and shouts "ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!". On stage before the show begins, Rooney tries the cauliflower after he tells Deedee and Moe to stop mentioning the word "cauliflower" and leave him alone when he tries to eat it. He bites it and says, "that's not half bad." and Deedee says,"We just trying to help, Roon" and the show began. Before the Let's Jump song, Mazz gives Bus Driver Bob some cauliflower, but Bob declined and tells her that he doesn't want any because he does not like it, even though he has never tried it. Trivia *'Running gag:' Deedee and Moe convince Rooney to eat cauliflower, several times. *The songs that were sung during the concert were Cauliflower, Let's Jump, She's Queen for a Day and Thank You. This causes Jumping Judy to debut in this episode. **This is the first episode to have three songs sung at the concert. The first episode with four songs sung at the concert will be the next episode: All Together Now. *Deedee's knock-knock joke was shown before Queen for a Day for unknown reasons. *The fourth wall is broken when Rooney Doodle encounters a penguin that is upside down. Rooney asks the penguin why it's upside down, to where the penguin answers "I'm not upside down, you're upside down!" which causes the screen to flip 180 degrees to make it look like Rooney is upside down and the penguin is right-side up. Rooney then thinks that the penguin is upside down and that it's just fooling with him, which causes the screen to flip 180 degrees again so that it's back to the regular format. The penguin then falls. *Cauliflower is a cabbage of a variety that bears a large immature flower head of small creamy-white flower buds. *[[Where's Moe?|'Where's Moe?']]: Moe hides under the table; the "table" is strapped to his back. *It is possible for the Doodlebops to have stunt doubles when they were skateboarding. Watch Episode Category:Episodes